


I thought you were dead.

by drakhus67820



Series: Steampunk Westeros [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, alternative universe, jon is the son of ashara, rhaegar win
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakhus67820/pseuds/drakhus67820
Summary: Jon  et Daenerys partage un moment de tendresse ensemble.Prompt fait pour le Jonerys Drabble Challenge sur TUMBLR.





	I thought you were dead.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FieryPen37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryPen37/gifts).



> Merci à wandering neverlost pour la magnifique image ! Merci beaucoup <3

Daenerys profitait de la présence chaleureuse de Jon. La tête reposée sur son épaule alors que son amant dormait tranquillement. Le temps passez ensemble était toujours bien trop court, nécessitant d’être caché aux yeux du monde, alors qu’elle n’avait qu’une seule envie : le crié sur tous les toits de Westeros.

Las, ce n’était guère, un bâtard, même considéré comme héros tel que Jon ne serait jamais digne d’une princesse. Par chance sa fuite en Essos la veille de son mariage avec un imbécile, avait dissuadé son royal frère, Rhaegar de la forcé à se marié contre sont grès.

Les yeux sombres de Jon s’ouvrirent rapidement et accueilli Dany avec un sourire chaleureux qui ne manquait jamais de faire fondre la princesse. Presque immédiatement elle franchit les quelque centimètre qui séparait leurs deux lèvre. Jon lui répondit avec ferveur, et très vite ses mains se mirent à se baladé sur son dos toujours plus loin vers le sud. Lorsqu’enfin il atteignit son but, il saisit, dans un geste tout à fait possessif, les monticules de chair, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire gémir de plaisir Daenerys.

Lorsqu’ils rompirent le tendre baiser, Dany enfoui son visage dans le creux de cou de son bien-aimé. Juste sous l’ignoble cicatrice qui avait bien faillit lui ôté la vie. Rien que dit pensé elle sentait son cœur s’effondré. Une douleur atroce qui lui broyait le cœur sans aucune pitié.

\- J’ai cru que tu étais mort, murmure Dany tout en embrassant le cou de Jon.  
\- Je suis là mon amour, fut la réponse de Jon tout en lui soulevant le visage par le menton.


End file.
